Final Fantasy Highschool
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Hope Estheim has just joined a new school and with a new school a new life. What happens when a bubbly redhead girl comes in to that new life? Hope x Vanille. Please read and review.
1. The Day We Met

Okayyyyy, so I tried writing this fanfic like 3 years ago.

I have now just re-wrote the first chapter and I do plan on continuing with it.  
I do not own Final Fantasy.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Hope Estheim was looking at the huge gate with a depressed look on his face.

"Why did my father send me here?" He muttered

He stood there, not quite sure if he should enter.

"This is my last chance to turn away and never come back" He thought

He took a step towards the gate pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Ahhh, let go!" A girlish scream stopped Hope in his tracks as he began to run towards the high pitched voice. He sprinted around a corner to see a young red headed girl being pushed against the wall.

"Hey Vanille how about me and you go someplace less crowded" The man spoke with a snigger.

The girl was struggling under the man's grasp "get off me, someone please help!" she screamed.

Hope did not know why, but his legs were moving towards them on their own. He knew he couldn't take the guy on, but he assumed he could distract him so the girl could escape.

"Excuse me but I think that you should get the hell off of her" He said in a tough tone  
while glaring at the man.

The tall man turned around to see a small boy "Are you talking to me shrimp?" he demanded while pushing Hope.

Hope's fists clenched at the name "Shrimp" He looked up and swung his clenched fist in to the man's nose. The redhead used this opportunity to run to safety.  
Hope gave a smirk which quickly dropped as he saw the rage in the man's eyes. "Oh  
shit!" He said.

The older man grabbed Hope by his collar and slammed him in to the wall. "So, you're trying to act all high and mighty little man?" The man spoke in a menacing tone. "Well, now that you helped Vanille get away I guess I'll have to make you pay"

He raised his fist and swung it towards Hope's face. Hope closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

"What the Fuck!" The man shouted

Hope's eyes shot open to see a tall, well built boy with blonde hair which was being covered by a black hat holding on to the man's arm, preventing it from moving forward.

"What do you think you are doing?" The blonde boy asked.

He threw the man's arm back making him stumble and making him drop Hope.

"Dammit Snow! You have to ruin everything." The man said to the blonde boy.

Snow looked at the man who took a step back. "Get out of here, Now!"

The man turned around and started walking away. "I'll be back shrimpy so don't forget me".

* * *

Vanille was running after Snow "Damn Snow can run fast" she said while panting.  
She had gone to tell Snow that a boy was about to be hurt and he just sprinted away to help him.

She turned around to where she was getting harassed.

"Thank you for helping me" The young boy said as he took Snow's hand

Snow pulled him up "Don't mention it, my name is Snow Villers by the way". He replied in a confident tone.

"My name is Hope Estheim" Hope said, giving a smile

Snow smiled back at him "You are a lucky guy Hope, If Vanille hadn't told me you were here you could have been seriously hurt."

"Vanille?" Hope asked quickly realising that the girl he had helped was called that. "Is she okay!?" he spluttered out quickly.

Vanille began to creep up behind Hope.

Snow gave a smirk seeing how worried Hope was about the Redhead sneaking up on him "Yeah she is fine thanks to _her hero_."

Hope blushed "H..Hero..." he stuttered looking at the ground.

Vanille let out a shriek as she tripped just as she was about to surprise Hope. Hope turned around to see a falling Vanille and just catch her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks again Hope" She whispered which caused him to blush even more.

"D...Don't mention it" Hope replied.

Neither of them noticed Snows smirk as they were too caught up in the moment of being in each other's arms.

"Well children, if you are quite done with the lovey stuff" Snow said jokingly "We should probably get going to class"

Hope and Vanille both looked at each other and went red. "Yeah!" They both replied fast paced.

Snow laughed, "School is gonna be interesting now" He thought.

* * *

"It's a good thing you are in the same class as me Hope" Said the bouncy redhead who was sat next to him.

"Why is that Vanille?" Hope asked out of curiosity.

She looked at him with a huge smile "Well if I ever get in to trouble you will be there to save me" She laughed

Hope smiled "well I can try". He smiled back.

The door swung open and a tall, dark skinned man with an afro entered and sat at the teacher's desk.

"Hello class" The man announced with a smile "I am your teacher Sazh Katzroy and in this class I'll be teaching you monster taming. I hope we can all get along and become good friends."

After Sazh took the attendance he told the class to get into pairs for their assignment. Hope not knowing anyone paired up with Vanille.

"Well at least I'm with someone nice" Hope thought.

"Okay, now you are all in pairs I'll pass your projects out." Sazh said. He went from desk to desk handing out a baby chocobo to every pair.

"Everyone's assignment is to nurture this baby chocobo to a full grown chocobo". Sazh laughed "It's quite a difficult task so the pair with the best full grown chocobo will be rewarded with a weeklong trip to Gran Pulses best hotel."

The whole class raised their heads, their eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm going to win this" someone said at the back of the class.

"Like hell you are" said Snow who was a few rows in front of Hope.

The class filled with shouting and arguments.

"Calm down now" Sazh stopped the class "You have to have the best chocobo, so you can all finish early so you can get to know your chocobo" Sazh finished.

The class got out of their seats and started to leave the room. Hope stood up and grabbed his belongings and shoved them in to his bag.

He looked down at his desk once more and picked up the yellow chocobo which replied by chirping.

Hope gave a smile "What should we call you?" He smiled not realising Vanille was walking towards him.

"C'mon Hope" Vanille shouted dragging him out of the class room.

"Vanille, slow down" Hope feared for the little chocobo that decided to rest in his hair.

* * *

What did ya think of the new version? :) I hope I didn't change it too much.

Please review as I would love to know what you think about it. :D


	2. Room Issues

So here is the second chapter :3 I know these chapters are short but there should be a lot of them.

I will be using other characters from the final fantasy games. ^_^

* * *

Hope and Vanille looked at the little yellow chocobo dance on the table, occasionally eating a nut they brought for it.

"It's cute, is it not?" Vanille asked taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Yeah it is cute" Hope replied giving a smile.

Vanille had dragged him to a nearby café complaining that she was thirsty, why she couldn't get a drink from a vending machine or the school cafeteria was beyond him.

"Vanille?" Hope asked

She cocked her head inquisitively "Yeah Hope?"

"How come you didn't just buy a drink from the school? Wouldn't that have been faster than coming all the way here?" He questioned.

A big smile grew on Vanille's face, "Well this way we are all alone" She gave a playful wink to Hope which made him choke on the drink he had just taken a sip from.

"Wha...What?" he coughed out.

"I was just joking" Vanille gave a little laugh "We came here because I like it here. It is always quite" she said thoughtfully.

Hope looked at Vanille and noticed that there seemed to be sadness in her eyes. "Is everything all right?" He asked worried.

He had not known her for very long but he knew she was a girl that was happy all of the time and it didn't feel right if she was upset.

"Not really, I just don't have many friends. "She gave a smile and quickly looked at the ground.

Hope put his hand on hers which made her look up at him in surprise.

Hope spoke quietly "I'm your friend Vanille and I always will be." He didn't know why he felt so attached to this girl but she needed someone.

Vanille and Hope looked at each other in silence. "Why is my heart beating fast?" Hope thought.

The silence was soon broken when the baby chocobo landed in Hope's hair.

Hope realising that his hand was still on Vanille's quickly pulled his away and blushed. "Sorry…" He said while turning red.

"It's fine" Vanille giggled in reply. She was blushing a little too "It's a good thing Hope is looking away" She thought.

"Should we go back to the school campus?" Hope asked

Vanille nodded and began to skip to the exit. Hope smiled and followed after her making sure he had some left over nuts for the chocobo later.

* * *

As the two of them neared the school they spotted Sazh who waved them over.

"Hey kids" he nodded to Hope and Vanille.

"Hello sir" the two of them replied.

Sazh laughed "Just call me Sazh, I'm not really into all the formal stuff. Anyway back to the point of why I am here, Principal Barret wanted to see you Hope. He said something about your dorm."

"Thank you si… Sazh" Hope smiled "I'll be on my way now".

Vanille and Hope walked towards the principal's office. Vanille took the lead as hope didn't know where he was going. Eventually they were standing outside the room.

"Do you want me to come in too Hope?" Vanille asked

Hope gave it some thought "It would probably be for the best, I'm not familiar with this place yet so if he says something I don't know about you will be able to explain it later" he smiled at her and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a deep voice commanded on the other side of the door.

Vanille bounced in to the room while Hope trailed behind. "Where does she get all the energy?" he wondered.

Sat behind a large desk was a large dark skinned man with short black hair and a short black beard. He wore a formal suit but the tie was hanging loose and the top button of his shirt was undone.

"How formal" Hope thought sarcastically.

The large man looked at the small silver haired boy and redheaded girl now in front of him. "Hello, what can I help you with?" he asked in a polite tone.

"My name is Vanille and this is Hope" Vanille spoke with confidence.

"Ah, so you are Hope?" The man looked at him. "My name is Barret Wallace and I am the principal of this school. It is lovely to meet you both."

Hope looked at Vanille and smiled "I am glad you are here Vanille" he thought. For some reason he felt confident with her around.

"I am here to discuss my dorm". Hope said

Barret laughed nervously "About that" he replied "your room has not been finished and is currently under construction."

Hope sighed. He really didn't want to share a room with a random boy who he knew nothing about.

"He can stay with me" Vanille piped up looking excited.

Barret looked at the two teens in front of him again and grinned. "I am very sorry Vanille but boys are not allowed to share rooms with a girl for obvious reasons".

"But I am the only one he really knows who lives on campus!" She pleaded.

Hope grew red "Why is she trying so hard to get me to stay with her?" he thought.

"Hope, are you okay with it?" Vanille looked at him.

"Um... Yeah…" he grew silent still trying to figure it out why she wanted this to happen.

"Please sir" she pleaded.

"Under normal circumstances I would say no" Barret put his hand up to his beard "But seeing as this is not the case and that Hope is new, I will allow it" He smiled to Vanille.

Vanille jumped up with joy and pulled on Hopes arm. "C'mon Hope" she said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? Where are we going?" Hope asked confused, not really paying attention to what just happened.

Vanille had pulled him out of the room and started dragging him towards her room.

"We're going to our room" she happily said.

Hope looked stunned "OUR!"

* * *

So that was that. :3  
Please let me know how I can improve and what you think of the story so far.

THANKS


	3. Haunted Past

So This is the 3rd chapter :3  
Hope you guys enjoy. I know they are short but I don't have enough time to write long ones at the moment. SORRRY :'3

Do not own final fantasy.

* * *

"I can't believe it" Vanille squealed in her mind "A cute boy in my room".

She looked over to Hope who was sitting on his bed unpacking his belongings.

"I've never felt this before. My heart is beating hard and fast "She thought raising a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm it down. Her eyes following every movement he makes.

Hope's head turns to face her and their eyes meet.

Vanille blushes "Oh god. I've been staring!" she panicked.

She abruptly stands "I've got to go somewhere. Be back later!" she shouted as she fled the room.

"Oh, okay?" Spoke a baffled Hope.

* * *

Vanille was sitting on a bench in the campus' park sipping from an orange juice carton.

"I have only just met the guy" she sighed. "Then why do I feel like this"

Taking another sip from her carton, she noticed that somebody was approaching.

"Mind if I sit here" a soft voice said.

Looking up, Vanille saw a girl about the same age as herself. She was wearing black tights with a red plaid pleated skirt. The girl also wore a white shirt with an almost see through pink fleece. Her pink hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Sure" Vanille replied with a beaming smile.

The girl sat next down next to Vanille and held out her hand, "My name is Serah Farron, may I ask yours?" Serah asked.

"Vanille" She answered "Just Vanille" She smiled taking Serah's hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I recently moved here to live with my sister in the school dorms" Serah smiled. "The only problem is I do not know where the girl's rooms are" She gave a nervous laugh.

Vanille jumped up "I'll take you there" she said "I was just about to go back there anyway" Vanille said already dragging Serah off to the dorm.

"Okay" Serah said, stunned from suddenly being pulled.

"Here is the dorm" Vanille announced, standing in front of a huge building.

"Thank you Vanille, it was lovely meeting you" Serah smiled.

"It was nothing" replied the energetic redhead "It was lovely meeting you too, hopefully we see each other again".

"I'm sure we will" said Serah as she walked in to what Vanille assumed was her sister's room.

Vanille smiled "Aren't I helpful?" she thought while making her way back to her room. She had completely forgotten why she left in the first place.

* * *

Vanille quietly opens her door to see a sleeping baby chocobo on the desk where Hope was focused on writing.

A smile crept on to her face while she was looking at the silver haired boy and her heart skipped a beat.

"There's just something about him" she muttered. Hopes looked over his shoulder at the noise.

"He couldn't have heard that!" Vanille worried.

"Welcome back" Hope shot a smile.

Vanille smiled back "What ya writing?" she asked.

Hope looked at the letter nervously "Umm, it's a letter to my mum…" he replied.

"Can I read it?" Vanille said snatching the letter from Hope.

Hope tried to snatch the letter back but to no avail. "Vanille, no" He pleaded.

Vanille ignored is pleas and read it out loud.

"_**Dear Mum  
I miss you and wish I could have said goodbye to you. There is no need to worry about me I am doing fine. I have met a very nice girl named Vanille. She is really pretty and kind, I am hoping you could meet her one day. She is the only person I trust now and I have only just met her. It's not like me, I know. Anyway I hope you get this letter.  
I love you.  
Hope x"**_

Hope managed to grab it from her and flee to the other side of the room.

"I said no!" Hope shouted causing Vanille to flinch. She didn't mean to upset him she was just curious.

"I'm sorry" She spoke quietly while looking at the floor.

Hope threw the letter in the bin and went to his bed. "I'm going to sleep" he said in a harsh tone.

Vanille nodded. She could hear pain in his voice. "Me too" She said while turning off the light and getting into her own bed.

* * *

Vanille woke up to the moonlight shining on her through the window. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand which read 2:00AM.

She turned her head to Hopes bed and saw a curled up figure under the covers making quiet sounds.

"Hope?" She whispered not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

No reply. She got out of her bed and crept over to Hope's, the noise of crying could be heard now she was closer.

"Hope? Are you okay?" She asked, lifting up the covers.

Hope was laying there with red eyes and tears running down his face.

Vanille gasped, seeing him like that hurt her inside. "What's wrong Hope?" she asked, bringing his head up so it rests on her thighs.

He whispered something that she couldn't hear.

"Sorry Hope, could you repeat that?" She asked lowering her head to his so she could hear.

He whispered again "My mum is dead…"

Vanille's eyes grew wide "Oh…" She did not know what to say.

Hope started to cry so Vanille got him up on his knees and hugged him.

"I'm here with you Hope" She said "I'm sorry for reading your letter earlier I did not know" A tear fell from her eyes.

Hope noticed this and stopped crying. He raised his hand and wiped the tear from Vanille's cheek.

"I can cry but not when it makes her sad" He thought.

Vanille liked Hopes touch. "I'm sorry" She repeated.

"It is all right" Hope said.

He really did not want to be alone in case his thoughts go wild again. He looked at Vanille.

"Could you stay with me for tonight?" Hope asked.

Vanille looked at him "I've never shared a bed with a boy before" she thought. She looked in Hopes eyes and pushed the fact out of her mind.

"Sure Hope" she said with a reassuring smile.

They laid next to each other with the cover over them.

Vanille moved her hand over so she was holding Hopes.

Hope felt a warm hand touch his. He smiled and let his hand grip Vanille's.

"Thank you Vanille" Hope thought and then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Awwwww poor Hope :'( At least he has Vanille to help him get through it.  
Please Read and Review. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and what can be improved.


	4. Love Blooms

I am busting out a lot of short chapters for you guys :P I apologise for them being short.

I do not own Final Fantasy.

Please enjoy. :D

* * *

Serah was walking around the campus trying to familiarise herself with everything before classes began. She was up early because her sister Lightning had gotten up early to train.

"Stupid Lightning and her training" She whined "I could still be sleeping". She looked at her watch "6:45AM. Dammit classes don't start until 8:00AM"

She turned round a corner and collided with a hard surface.

"Owww" She moaned, holding on to her knee.

"I'm really sorry, are you hurt?" Asked a concerned voice.

Serah looked up to see a tall blonde boy kneeling down to help her up.

"Yeah, it's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going" She replied, grabbing the older boy's hand.

"Don't be silly" The boy said "My name is Snow by the way Snow Villers".

"It is nice to meet you Snow, my name is Serah Farron" Serah said now on her feet.

"Can you walk?" Asked Snow "You did take a bad fall"

Serah laughed "of course I can walk" She took a step forward to prove her point but fell.

"Ahh" she cried, not wanting to hit the ground again.

Snow reacted quick and caught Serah just as she started falling.

"You were saying?" Snow replied smugly.

Serah looked up at him with a playful yet evil look. "Well, this is your fault therefore you will have to carry me to where I need to go".

Snow's smile grew bigger. "Your wish is my command princess" He said while picking Serah up bridal style.

"Where to first cutie?"

* * *

Hope sat up in bed and stretched his arms, he looked to his side to see Vanille sleeping.

"My god she's beautiful" He said out loud, turning to read the time "7:06AM"

Vanille smiled at the word beautiful. Hope not realising that she was awake got out of bed and walked to the shower.

She got up and skipped to the fridge.

"Hmm, what should I make for breakfast?" She thought, hoping to make something Hope liked.

"Omelette?" She thought "It's quick to make and we have to be at school soon".

She closed the fridge and bounced over to the oven. Grabbing a frying pan she heard a noise from behind her. She turned her head to see what made the noise.

Jumping up and down on the table was hers and Hope's baby chocobo. She walked over to it and got to its level.

"You want one too?" She asked it.

The chocobo chirped and excitedly jumped more. Vanille Smiled "Okay, just hold on" She said laughing.

* * *

Hope stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. "Guess Vanille is up" he said with a smile, hearing a noise from behind the door.

He quickly dried off and decided to wear a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. Opening up the door he is met with a plate being held to his face.

"I wasn't sure if you liked omelettes, but I made you one" Vanille spoke with a beaming smile.

Hope looked at her with an awkward smile, noticing the little bird sat on her head "You didn't have to make me breakfast" He said.

"You don't like it?" She frowned.

"No, I do" Hope panicked, afraid he hurt her feelings "It's just I don't want you to have to go through the trouble"

Vanille smiled "It was no trouble" she said while thrusting the plate in to his hands. "Now eat this and get ready for school" She commanded.

"All right" Hope gave in "But let me make you dinner some time?" he said walking over to the table.

Vanille giggled "You mean like a date?" She asked.

Hope, who had just taken a bite out of the omelette choked. "What?" He blushed.

"You're so cute Hope" Vanille winked at him "I'm going to have a shower, so eat up" she said, leaving the room.

Hope looked at his plate "A date huh" He thought while taking another bite of his breakfast.

* * *

"So class" Spoke Sazh "We have a new student joining us today, so I want you all to be nice to her" He said.

Vanille poked Hope "Who do you think it will be?" She asked.

"I'm not sure" Hope replied "I am hoping that they are nice though"

Vanille nodded in response. She turned to face the front of the class and continued to listen to the teacher.

"She just moved here so she does not know the layout of campus" Sazh informed the class. "So that is why I am going to need someone to show her arou…" He stopped, looking over to the door.

The entire class gasped apart from Hope, who did not knowing what the fuss was about. There stood Snow holding in his arms a young, cute looking girl with pink hair.

"Snow, what are you doing?" Sazh asked, confused as to why he was carrying the new girl around.

Snow looked out of breath. "Nothing sir" He shot his trademark smile.

"Then what are you doing carrying the new girl" He questioned.

Snow smiled at Serah who blushed but smiled in return.

"We had an accident earlier" Snow began to explain "She twisted her leg while falling, so I am being her transportation until she gets better" He laughed.

Sazh looked at the two of them "Okay Snow, you are now her guide around school" He smiled "Now why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked Serah.

Serah looked at the class "Hello, my name is Serah Farron. I hope we can all get along and become good friends" She smiled.

The class all said the greetings and Snow and Serah were sent to their seats.

"Sir, there is only one chair" Snow pointed out.

Sazh smiled "I know. Looks like Serah will have to share a seat with you"

Snow's and Serah's face dropped as the class erupted in to wolf whistles, cheers and laughter.

"Now take your seat kids" Sazh grinned.

Snow sat down on his chair and carefully placed Serah on his lap causing them both to blush.

"Okay, now the seating plans have been made everyone open your books to page 12" Sazh said.

* * *

After class was over Vanille walked over to Serah who was being lifted up in to Snows arms.

"We meet again" She said.

Serah turning her head "Oh, Vanille!" Serah replied "Pretty cool that I'm in your class" She smiled.

"Yeah it is" Vanille agreed "Hold on" She said, running off to grab Hope.

"This is my friend Hope" She said, pushing him in front of her.

"Hello" Hope spoke nervously.

"Hey, I remember you" Snow said "Having any trouble fitting in?" He asked.

Hope smiled, happy that Snow remembered him "No, everything has been fine" He answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear" Snow smiled back "This is Serah by the way" looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I can introduce myself" Serah said sounding irritated. "My name is Serah, It is lovely to meet you Hope".

Vanille giggled looking at Snow and Serah "You guys are already acting like a couple" She squealed happily.

The two of them went red "WE ARE NOT!" They replied in unison which caused them to look at each other "Don't copy me".

Hope and Vanille looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, what about you two?" Snow grinned.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked wide eyed.

Serah playfully hit Snow and whispered to him "They will find out on their own" She changed the subject "I'm hungry, are there any good places to eat in the area?" She asked.

Vanille jumped up "I know a quiet little café" She announced.

"Sounds great, let's go!" Serah responded with excitement.

The group left the classroom and made their way to the café.

* * *

So that was chapter 4. I quite like the Snow and Serah parts, Let me know what you think. :)

Read and Review


	5. The Cook And The Murderous Sister

Here is chapter five. Please read and review. :D

I do not own Final Fantasy

ENJOY!

* * *

Snow and Hope looked at each other with an awkward smile.

"So that it why Snow is carrying me around" Serah explained.

"That's so cute!" Squealed Vanille.

"It is not!" Snow interrupted "I'm just being nice"

Vanille and Serah laughed "Sure, we believe you" Serah said.

"Tch, females. Am I right?" Snow looked to Hope who just shrugged his shoulders.

Serah turned to face Hope "What about you a Vanille?" She asked.

Hope and Vanille turned red "Nothing" He replied. "There must be something" Hope thought, his mind going back to last night. A small smile appeared on his face.

Snow noticed this and smirked "Hey Hope, can I talk to you later?" He asked.

Hope looked up "Sure" He replied "What does he want to talk about?" Hope wondered.

A young, long haired brunette girl walked over to their table wearing a tight white shirt and black jeans. She wore a name tag that read Tifa. She looked at the four sitting down and smiled at them.

"Hello, my name is Tifa and I will be your waitress today" she spoke in a cheerful voice "What can I get you?" She asked.

Snow and Serah looked at the menu. Hope already deciding he wasn't hungry looked at Vanille.

Vanille smiled "Nothing, thank you".

Hope looked up at Tifa "I am not that hungry either" He told her.

"Okay, what about you two?" Tifa asked Serah and Snow.

"I'll have a hamburger" Snow said, putting down his menu.

"Animal" Muttered Serah playfully.

"Oh yeah, then what will her highness be having" He retaliated.

Serah smiled and put down the menu "May I have the salad?" She asked.

"Certainly" The waitress laughed "It will be ready in just a moment" Tifa said running off.

"A salad? How prissy" He smirked which resulted in Serah hitting his arm playfully.

"Oi" She laughed. "Anyway, how come you guys didn't get anything". She gestured to Hope and Vanille.

"Well" Vanille started "Hope promised to make me dinner later and if I ate now I would be full then".

"Now who's acting like a couple?" Snow grinned.

Hope looked at Vanille "I said I would you make dinner sometime" He explained.

"Yeah and I want you to cook for me tonight" She gave a cute smile.

Hope blushed and smiled back "Okay"

"Now that's cute" Interrupted Serah.

Before Hope and Vanille could defend themselves, Tifa came back and placed two plates on the table.

"Here is your food" She said with a smile.

"Thank you" Snow and Serah replied.

Tifa looked over them all again "Are you all in high school?" She asked.

"Umm, Yeah" Hope answered "Why?".

"Just curious" She smiled "What school?"

"Pulse Prestige" Vanille smiled.

Tifa smiled "Interesting" She said while turning around "It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you around".

Hope looked at everyone "That was odd" he said confused.

"Oh well, what can you do about it?" Snow said eyeing up his burger.

Serah noticed this "Let's just forget about it and eat" She smiled.

* * *

Once Snow and Serah had finished their food, the group walked outside and parted ways.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Hope asked Snow.

"I'm gonna carry Serah back to her room" Snow smiled "You?"

"Me and Hope are going for a walk" Vanille answered, linking arms with Hope.

Snow smirked "Hope, about that talk" he started "Don't worry about it, You are doing fine on your own".

"What do you mean?" Hope questioned.

"Snow lets go, Lightning is gonna worry if I'm late" Serah said.

Snow grinned "See you guys around" He said before running off with Serah.

"Aren't they cute?" Vanille asked.

Hope looked at her "Yeah they are" he laughed. "Where do ya want to go?"

Vanille went deep in thought "The park!" She shouted excitedly.

Hope chuckled "Okay, lead the way" He said with a smile.

* * *

"Thanks for bailing me out there" Snow thanked Serah.

"No problem" She replied "But I was being truthful, Lightning will worry"

"Well it's a good thing we're here then" He laughed, opening the door to the dorm.

"Yeah, my room number is 07" She said.

"Got it" Snow replied, knocking on her door.

The door instantly swung open.

Snow looked at the open door. Stood there was a tall girl who looked about the same age as himself. She had pink hair just like Serah but it was in a ponytail over her left shoulder. She was wearing a soldier's uniform and had a sword strapped to her back.

"You must be Lightning?" Snow asked.

"Serah, you are late" Lightning scolded, ignoring Snow completely "You know how I worry"

"I'm sorry Lightning" Serah apologised "But I had an accident and hurt my leg"

"Did he do this to you?" Lightning demanded, grabbing her sword and pointing it at Snow.

"No!" Serah responded quickly "He is the one helping me" She explained.

Snow spoke up "Calm down Light"

"What did you just call me?" Lightning glared at him.

Before anything could get more out of hand Serah interrupted.

"Well thanks for carrying me back home Snow" She said with a smile "You can put me down now"

"Oh, okay" Snow said while putting her down.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Serah smiled and walked in to the room.

Lightning glared daggers at Snow "Stay away from my sister" She said, slamming the door.

"Man, she is scary" Snow thought.

* * *

Hope was lying on the grass under a tree while Vanille played with the chocobo next to him.

"So what do you want me to cook for you?" Hope asked, wanting to know if he had to go buy some ingredients.

"Hmm" Vanille thought "How about shepherd's pie?"

Hope smiled "I can make that, but we will have to go and buy some potatoes" He replied.

"Yay! Doesn't that sound good?" Vanille picked up the baby chocobo which chirped in agreement.

"Let's go before the shop shuts" Hope said standing up and holding a hand out to Vanille.

Vanille accepted his hand and got up "Okay" She smiled.

* * *

Hope was stood at the counter peeling the potatoes while Vanille was having a shower.

"This should be in the oven by the time she is out, judging by how long she took this morning" Hope told the chocobo who was watching everything Hope did.

Once the potatoes were peeled he cut them into small pieces along with an onion, carrot, celery and garlic. He put them to one side except the potatoes which were put into a pan to boil.

Ten minutes later he mashed the potatoes and put another pan with olive oil on to heat up. Once it had heated up he added the other vegetables to the pan to make them soft.

Hope used a fork to see if they were soft and then added the meat, gravy and some milk. He then stirred it all.

"This makes it saucy" Hope smiled to the chocobo who was staring at the food "Not long left" He reassured it.

He then mashed the potatoes again but this time with milk and butter. Grabbing a baking dish from the cupboard, he put the meat and vegetables in it.

Hope looked over to the bathroom door as the shower stopped.

He then made a layer of potatoes over the meat and placed it in to the oven for 10 minutes.

"That smells great!" Vanille announced, walking in the room wearing a pair of white pyjama trousers and a matching white button shirt. She had her wet, red hair down instead of the usual pigtails she wore.

"She's so pretty" Hope thought while blushing.

"I'm glad you think it smells good" Hope smiled.

"You didn't tell me you could cook this well" She complained, smiling back at him.

Hope laughed "Well cooking makes up for my lack of strength" He put on the oven glove and pulled out the shepherd's pie.

"It looks great too" Vanille said impressed.

Hope smiled "Just wait until you taste it" He said confidently while serving it up on to three plates.

"He may not be confident, but he seems to have opened up more" She thought.

Once the dinner had been served up the two of them sat around the table with the baby chocobo on the table.

"Oh my god!" Vanille spoke "This is delicious!" She said taking another bite.

"I used to cook a lot for me and my dad ever since mum passed away" Hope explained "So I have had a lot of practice" He smiled.

"Well it has paid off" Vanille replied "Isn't that right Choco?" The chocobo jumped up and down chirping.

"Thank you guys" Hope smiled "I'll cook more for you if you want?" He offered.

"Really?" Vanille asked happily.

"Of course" He laughed.

Vanille jumped the table and pulled Hope in to an embrace "Thank you Hope!" She shouted causing Hope to blush.

"Don't mention it" He said "It's getting late, you should head off to bed".

"I'll help you with the washing up first" She said grabbing all the plates and walking over to the sink.

Hope looked at her "Are you sure? I don't mind doing them" He asked.

"It's the least I can do after you cooked for me" She smiled.

Hope smiled, rolling up his sleeves "You wash, I'll dry" He said grabbing a towel.

* * *

Ahh How cute :3 Hope is such a good cook

Please continue reading and review 3

Thank youuuuuuu


	6. I Already Have Plans

Okayyyy chapter 6 is up :D  
I do not own Final Fantasy

Please read and review

ENJOYYY

* * *

"You wanted me to meet her, right Hope?" Spoke a familiar voice.

"M…Mum" Hope whispered.

"Bring her to me so I can meet the girl you love Hope" Said the voice.

Hope felt something wet on his face. Wiping his eyes, he looked around to see where the voice came from. All he could see were floating crystals which illuminated the space around him. He looked down and let out a shriek.

"What the!?" He screamed in surprise.

Looking down he could see earth. He was floating in space.

"Don't be afraid dear" Came his mother's voice from one of the crystals.

"Is it really you?" Hope asked while walking over to the crystal.

"It is" Hopes mum said "Come closer" she instructed.

As Hope got closer to the crystal he could see a body inside. "MUM!" He screamed, putting his hands on the crystal.

Inside the crystal, Hopes mum was still with her eyes shut. She had the same silver hair as her son but it was longer and straighter. She was wearing a simple brown necklace under an ivory wraparound sweater with off-shoulder sleeves and a hood-like neck.

"Just like when she died" Hope thought.

"Calm down Hope" His mother spoke "I'm here because you wished I was"

"Why did you die?" Hope spoke quietly "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IF YOU DIDN'T JOIN THE ARMY!" Hope's voice raising.

"Hope, we haven't got much time before you have to leave so listen" His mother demanded "I know what I did hurt you, but you have to know I fought for  
you".

"But…" Hope began.

"No Hope listen, I will explain everything on Saturday night, just make sure you are stood on the cliff at the edge of the forest" His mother interrupted.

"What?" Hope asked confused.

"There is a forest just north of the campus, be there on Saturday night at 9:00PM" She started speaking fast "We are running out of time Hope".

"I don't want you to leave again!" Hope shouted.

"Don't worry Hope, we will meet again" She comforted "I love you".

"Mum! Wait" Hope sat up and noticed she was already gone. He looked around to see Vanille sleeping peacefully in her bed.

He got up and went over to the sink "Damn it all" Hope clenched his fists fighting back tears. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"It's all going to be okay Hope" Vanille's touch on his bare skin calmed him. Fists now unclenched. Her voice soft and caring.

"She left again" Hope said.

Vanille tightened her hug "Like I said before, I'm here so let me protect you".

Hope now turned around and hugged Vanille back "Let's protect each other" He said "When I need your help I will let you help me and the same when you  
need my help" He smiled.

"Sounds good" Vanille smiled back.

Hope looked out the window and saw it was still dark, looking over to the clock he read 2:45AM.

"Now let's go back to sleep" Hope said "It is way too early to be awake" he laughed.

Vanille nodded her head in response walking over to her bed and getting in. Hope smiled "She's cute when she's tired" He thought.

"Hopeeeee" Vanille purred, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes Vanille?" He asked.

"I need you to protect me from the dark" She acted scared.

Hope smiled playfully "Don't worry, I'll protect you" He said while getting in to her bed and hugging her.

"Thank you Hope" She smiled, resting her head on his bare chest and closing her eyes.

Hope smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Serah woke up to the door slamming shut "Dammit" She moaned.

Getting up out of bed she noticed a note stuck on the door. She walked over to it and read it out loud "Going training, do not be late for school and stay away from that Snow boy".

"You don't rule my life Lightning" Serah complained, walking into the shower.

A few minutes later Serah walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"What should I wear today?" She thought.

Deciding on a white summer dress and white tights she walked in to the kitchen.

"I wonder if Snow will think this is cute" She thought "He is a nice guy and he is really good looking".

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" She said "Who is this?"

"It's Snow, I am just phoning to see if you are able to walk or still need help?" Snow asked.

Serah got an idea "I think I still need your help" she replied with a smile "Please come and pick me up in half and hour" She said.

"Will do princess" Snow laughed "see you then" he hung up.

Serah smiled, "Now I can get closer to him" She thought.

* * *

Vanille woke up in Hopes arms and blushed

"Hope, we have to get up now" She said while nudging him.

Hope looked at the girl nudging him "Vanille?" He said, while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah we have to get up early because Snow and Serah will be here soon" She explained.

Hope was confused "Why are they coming here?" He asked.

Vanille was out of the bed now and going to feed Choco.

"I invited them to walk to school with us" She replied "I hope you don't mind"

Hope looked at her feed Choco, "I don't mind" He said, getting out of bed and putting on a yellow shirt and his black shorts.

"Can I talk to you later?" Hope asked, remembering his dream.

"Sure" Vanille smiled "Remember I am always here" she replied.

"Thank you" Hope said smiling back.

The two of them stood there smiling at each other.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Shouted Snow, interrupting the silence.

"Coming!" Vanille shouted back while skipping to the door and opening it to reveal a happy looking Snow and Serah.

"You guys ready?" Grinned Snow.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag" Said Hope.

He knelt down to grab his bag and slung it over his shoulder "Okay' I'm ready" He smiled.

Vanille locked the room and they left.

"This might sound odd, but is there a forest just north of the campus?" Hope asked.

Snow stopped "You don't plan on going there do you?"

"So there is" Hope thought "No, why?"

"That place is dangerous" Vanille added.

"Yeah it is, it is where Lightning goes to train" Said Serah.

"Getting there is going to be difficult" Hope thought "But I have to"

"I just wanted to know" Said Hope.

Vanille looked at him "He's hiding something" She thought.

"Anyway" Serah began "What about the meteor shower on Saturday?" She asked "I thought we could all see it together"

"Good idea" Vanille agreed.

Snow nodded his head "It would be nice to relax"

"Hope, what about you?" Serah asked.

"Crap! I have to go to the forest then" Hope's mind panicked "Umm, It sounds good" He smiled.

"Then it's settled" Serah Smiled.

"Shit" Hope thought.

* * *

Uh ohhhh, what has hope gotten into now? Keep reading to find out :D

Please read and review


	7. Dilly Dally Shilly Shally

I do not own Final Fantasy

Reallllllyyyyyy long wait for this chapter, sorry about thattttt :(

Please enjoy and remember to Read and Review :D

* * *

"Why did I choose this class?" Hope sighed, looking at everyone else sparring with each other. "I do need to get stronger I guess." He thought.

"Estheim!" Coach Basch shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Y.. yes sir?" Hope stuttered.

"You're up against Zidanne Tribal." Basch said. "Now choose you weapon."

Hope nodded and walked up to the weapon stand. "What should I pick?" He asked himself, looking over the wooden swords, spears and daggers.

"Hey Hope." Snow smiled.

Hope turned around "Hey Snow, how did your match go?" He asked the older boy.

Snow grinned "I won of course." He laughed. "What about you?"

Hope frowned "My match is next and I don't know what weapon to use…"

Snow laughed "Well for you I would advise a dagger. They are small and easy to use." He laughed.

"Use a sword…" Commanded a female voice.

The two boys turned around to see a slender girl with hair just like Serah's.

"Lightning!? What are you doing here?" Snow asked.

"So this is Serah's sister." Hope thought.

"I take this class, idiot." She replied "You know, you shouldn't keep an opponent waiting." Lightning said.

"Sorry." Hope apologised, picking up a sword and walking to the fighting stage.

In the middle of the stage stood a young boy that looked no older than Hope. He had a blonde ponytail and wore blue shorts and protective jacket. In his  
hands he held two curved, wooden daggers.

"Took your time, didn't ya?" The boy spat.

"I'm sorry." Hope apologised "You must be Zidane?"

"Obviously, moron." Zidane scowled.

Hope frowned, not liking this guy "You ready?" Hope asked.

"It will be over before it starts." The blonde boy laughed. "Go!" He shouted, running towards Hope.

Hope quickly raised his sword for defense.

Zidane smirked "Amateur." He said, swinging one of his daggers at the sword to keep Hope in place. He swung his leg up and kicked Hope in the side, sending  
him flying off of the stage.

"Oww…" Hope whined, rubbing his head.

Zidane looked down at him from the stage "Not even a challenge." He laughed.

Hope glared at him and stood up.

"You wanna keep going?" Zidane laughed "Pathetic."

"Hope, are you okay?" Snow said running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hope answered, still glaring at Zidane.

"Train more before embarrassing yourself again." He laughed and walked away.

"Didn't go well?" Snow asked.

Hope shook his head "Could have gone better."

Snow patted him on the back causing him to wince in pain. "There's always next time."

"I guess." Hope smiled "I need to train more so I can beat him though."

"That's where I come in." Came Lightning's voice.

"What?" Asked a surprised Snow and Hope.

"I shall train you Hope. If you want to get stronger?" She asked.

"Really?" Hope asked excitedly.

Lightning smiled "I don't want to repeat myself."

Snow's facial expression had not changed "Why are you offering to help him?" He questioned.

"I don't know myself…" Lightning smiled at Hope.

Hope smiled back at her "Thank you Lightning."

Snow laughed "Yeah, you're not that bad Light."

Lightning scowled and elbowed him in the gut "Don't call me that." She threatened.

"How could I forget…" Snow whined, holding his stomach.

Hope looked over to the stage "Hey, what's going on over there?" He said, pointing at the stage.

"Let's check it out." Snow said, making his way to the stage.

"Let's go too." Lightning commanded.

Hope nodded and followed her to where a crowd had gathered.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shouted a voice from the stage.

"Cloud, just let it go." Came a familiar voice.

"Stay out of this Tifa." Cloud said.

Lightning made her way to the front of the group with Snow and Hope on her tail.

Hope looked to the stage and saw Tifa and two boys.

"Cloud, forget about him." Tifa begged.

Cloud frowned "You know I can't. Not against_ him _anyway."

Cloud had spiky blonde hair and wore a protective coat that only had one sleeve. He had black fighting tracksuit bottoms and held a sword. He held a scowl  
that was aimed to the boy standing opposite him.

"Are we done here?" Said the other boy calmly. He had long silvery hair and wore a long, black, leather jacket with matching combat jeans. He held a very long  
sword and had an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, running towards the boy swinging his sword down.

Sephiroth raised his sword, colliding it with Cloud's which caused Cloud to stagger back. The silver haired boy then swung his sword in to Cloud's ribs. Cloud let  
out a gasp for air and fell to the floor.

"You're still weak Cloud..." Sephiroth smiled "I was expecting much more."

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed running over to him "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned for his health.

Cloud stood up "Leave me alone…" He replied, walking off the stage and out of the room.

Tifa sighed "Dilly dally shilly shally." Standing up and walking off the stage she noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Tifa." Hope smiled, trying to cheer the girl up "I didn't think you would be taking self-defence."

Tifa smiled back "You're one to talk." She laughed, "Did you see where Cloud went off to?" She asked.

Hope shook his head "Sorry." He apologised. "Was he hurt?"

"Only his ego." She frowned "Anyway, I should probably go find him." She said.

"Was nice seeing you." Hope smiled.

"You too." Tifa replied before running off to find Cloud.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Hope asked.

"It was great." The red head smiled "Me and Serah had to go shopping for the meteor shower tomorrow night." She smiled.

Hope frowned, still trying to think of a way to get out of it. "What did you buy?" He asked.

"Just some snacks." Vanille answered while pulling out cans of soda and bags of crisps. "Hehe." She giggled.

Hope smiled "She's cute when she giggles like that." He thought.

"How about you?" She asked "What did you get up to today?"

"Well I had a self-defence class with Snow and Lightning." He answered.

"Serah's sister?" She asked.

Hope nodded "She's really nice. She offered to teach me how to protect myself." He smiled.

"Well it is best to learn from someone who knows what they are doing." Vanille smiled.

Hope nodded in agreement, taking a sip from his drink.

"Hey guys." Snow said, sitting on the chairs opposite them. "How are you guys?" He smiled.

"We are good." Vanille smiled "Yourself?"

"I'm great." He grinned.

Hope looked at Snow "You seem awfully happy, something happen?" He asked.

"Dammit Snow!" Serah shouted, walking towards them.

"Uh oh." Snow laughed.

"I told you to slow down." Serah frowned, sitting next to Snow.

Snow smiled "You're the one who wanted to race me here."

"Doesn't mean you had to take it seriously." She complained.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." He patted Serah's head "Promise." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled, resting her head on Snow's shoulder.

Hope and Vanille smiled at each other.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Serah asked "I think we should meet at my house at 8 Pm. Sound good?"

"Will your sister be there?" Snow asked, afraid of what she will do if she sees him with Serah.

"Probably not." Serah answered "She will probably be out training."

Snow sighed with relief "That's good."

"Yeah that should be fine." Vanille smiled "I am so excited." She squealed with excitement.

"Me too!" Serah joined in. "I've been looking forward to it all week."

Snow looked at Hope and shrugged his shoulders.

Hope smiled back awkwardly "It was probably just a dream." He thought about the dream with his mother "I can't let Vanille down." He smiled, looking over to  
the giggling, red haired girl sitting next to him.

Vanille looked at Hope and smiled "I'm glad I'm going to be watching it with you."

Hope blushed "Me too." He smiled.

Vanille moved her hand to his causing him to blush even more.

"Thank you, Hope." She whispered, Kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Awwwwwwww yeahhhh :3

I apologize again for the late chapter update.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ Tell me what ya think.


End file.
